Episode Special 2
| Art = | Ad = | Story = | excredits = no | chapter = Anime Special | format = 4:3 (NTSC) | eyecatcher = None | rating = 12.7 | rank = 3 }} Open Upon the Great Sea! A Father's Huge, HUGE Dream! is the second TV Special of the One Piece anime. It was aired after episode 149 of the anime. The story takes place sometime between either the Goat Island Arc and Ruluka Island Arc, or between the Long Ring Long Land Arc and Ocean's Dream Arc. Short Summary The story opens on Pirate Zap's ship, where two of his crew, Bonney and Maccus, are tired and want to escape, but unfortunately they have no money. Three children, Amanda, Milia and Holy, who are being held captive on the ship overhear them. Amanda, who's father was a pro treasure hunter, knows the whereabouts of a great treasure, and offers them a deal. They agree, and the five of them barely escape and make it onto a small island where they meet Luffy and his crew. Unfortunately, they were pursued and Luffy and Amanda are captured and brought back to their boss, the head of the Bayan Pirates, who is also after the treasure. Now Luffy and the others must battle the Bayan Pirates and find the treasure that Amanda's father had left for his children. Long Summary The episode begins onboard Zap's pirate ship, where two pirates help three children escape on a boat. They land on an island, on which the Straw Hats also arrive. They pose as a family, but their ruse is quickly discovered. Soon enough, Zap catches up with them and manages to capture the oldest girl, Amanda, as well as Luffy, who is incredibly sleepy, making him an easy capture. The Straw Hats visit Amanda's father's hut to try to find out where the great treasure is. They learn that the treasure island is between Mamanato Island and Samua Island, where they are now. They also learn Amanda holds the key to finding the treasure. On Zap's ship, Luffy wakes up, tied to a pole beside Amanda. He looks for his straw hat with no concern for being captured. Soon, Zap's ship arrives at Bayan's boat. Zap leads Amanda onto the ship and he and Bayan see Luffy walking around aimlessly. They then make a plan. They throw a feast and let Luffy eat and deceive him later. However, Luffy eats everyone's food and so Bayan uses his special tactic where he positions his entire crew on a circular-stage on his ship and lets them sing, which gives Bayan the power to manipulate people against their will. Luffy stops eating and ends up on the floor, getting chained up. Zap then takes him and Amanda on deck. Bayan uses the choir's power to force Amanda to raise her shirt and reveal the map her father tattooed on her back. Bayan reveals to Amanda that he was the man who killed her father. Just then, the Straw Hats catch up to Bayan. He however uses his choir to make Luffy fight against his crew. This tactic was successful until Usopp manages to shoot sleeping pellets into the singers' mouths, stopping them from singing. The Straw Hats board Bayan's ship, easily defeating Zap and, using a combined attack against Bayan, send him off into the ocean. The Straw Hats then sail back to the island where the treasure is supposed to be. Afterwards, the island starts to "open" and reveals itself to be a giant clam. Inside is a gigantic pearl, which makes Amanda acknowledge her father's drive for adventure. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ru:Спецвыпуск 2 Special 2 Category:Episodes Written by Yoshiyuki Suga Category:Episodes Art Directed by Miyuki Sato Category:Episodes Art Directed by Tomoko Yoshida Category:Episodes Storyboarded by Munehisa Sakai